Problem: Rewrite ${((3^{-10})(7^{-5}))^{3}}$ in the form ${3^n \times 7^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((3^{-10})(7^{-5}))^{3} = (3^{(-10)(3)})(7^{(-5)(3)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((3^{-10})(7^{-5}))^{3}} = 3^{-30} \times 7^{-15}} $